Anniversary
by remorseofthedead
Summary: AU. Usopp was used to Sanji putting women before him, but he had hoped Sanji would put him first on this day at least.


I do not own One Piece

* * *

I knew that a relationship wouldn't be easy when it started. I knew that he would still flirt with every woman he saw, that sometimes he would cancel our plans, or be late because some woman asked him for something. But I figured I could deal with that. But this….this is just going a little too far. I never thought that he would do this on today of all days. It is our one year anniversary. One year since we started dating, one year full of fights, arguments, laughter and love. We had the whole day planned out, it was going to be perfect. But now it is ruined. I have been sitting here, at out favorite cafe´, for the past three hours. Normally I would just call him to make sure everything is alright, but today there is no need, I know exactly where he is at. At the moment he is across the street, in some expensive clothing shop, holding a bunch of bags for some beautiful woman, who was currently trying on outfit after outfit.

My eyes begin to sting, a sure sign that any minute now tears will begin to fall, no matter how hard I try to hold them in. After watching him gush over another outfit, an outfit I am sure he will end up paying for, I walk out of the building and begin my walk home. I pull out my cell phone to call Luffy and Chopper, hoping one of them is free, I could really use a distraction right now. But sadly I just got the voice mail on both of their phones. Chopper was probably at the hospital, that is about the only time he doesn't answer his phone or call back immediately, and Luffy was more than likely out with Zoro, who he has been dating for a few years now.

Sighing softly, I continue the walk to my apartment, intending to curl up on the couch, watching movies and wallowing in self-pity all day, and yes I do know that it is a girly thing to do but I don't care.

This morning I was woken up by a call from a beautiful young woman that I hadn't seen in years. I was so excited that I, of course, agreed right away to go shopping with her. We are currently in a high-end clothing store, I am sitting on one of the benches, her multiple bags surrounding me, as she tries on outfit after outfit, all of which look absolutely amazing. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel as if I were forgetting something, something really important. As I started to pull my phone out to try and find any hint of what I might be missing, she comes back out of the dressing room in another fabulous outfit and the thought slips out of my mind as I begin complimenting how beautiful she looks.

We spend a few more hours out shopping and get a late lunch before I walk her to her car and begin my walk back to my house. About halfway there, I spot Luffy and Zoro sitting on a park bench talking. Smiling at how happy they look, I pull a drag out of my cigarette thinking of all of the times that Usopp and I have sit at that same spot talking about nothing, just enjoying each others company. I begin walking again, planning on getting to the house and calling Usopp, we hadn't talked all day, which was weird, usually he calls me at least once, but perhaps he was busy. But as I begin to walk by the park, Luffy yells my name and runs towards me, Zoro following at a much slower pace behind him.

"Hey Sanji! How was your date?" he asks excitedly, grinning broadly. "Usopp was really excited about it, it was all he talked about for the past week." Confusion struck me at his words, Usopp and I didn't have a date planned today, we rarely ever planned our dates in advance, only for special occasions. But the only occasion that was coming up was our anniversary, which wasn't until tomorrow.

"Don't tell me you forgot shit-cook," Zoro sneered, obviously picking up on my confusion.

"Don't be silly Zoro, Sanji would never forget their anniversary." Luffy replies, frowning up at his boyfriend.

"Of course I would never forget our anniversary, but that is on the 20th…"

"Sanji! Today is the 20th." Luffy yells staring wide-eyed at me. Angry at being accused of forgetting such an important date, I pull out my phone to prove to them that it was only the 19th, only to be shocked to find the calendar saying it was July 20th…..our one year anniversary. Horror fills me as I realize that I had ditched Usopp to go shopping with some woman, and that we had spent a lot of time in front of the cafe´ that we were supposed to meet at. Praying that Usopp hadn't seen me and thought that I would rather spend our anniversary with someone else, I quickly call his number…which I got no answer. Starting to freak out, I begin quickly walking towards Usopp's apartment, frantically calling his phone, which he never answers. Knowing that it is a bad sign, I take off running, wanting to apologize as quickly as possible.

Arriving at the building, I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until I reach the fourth floor. Reaching his door, I stop for a second, take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves, before knocking on the door. I wait a few seconds, but receive no answer, so I knock again, a little louder, but it produces the same results. Tears of remorse and frustration begin to gather as I realize that Usopp doesn't want to see me. Sighing softly, and hoping I am not making a terrible mistake, I pull out the spare key he had given me a few months ago and unlock the door. I quietly walk in and softly close the door behind me. Taking off my shoes, I walk further into the apartment. I walk through the apartment, until I find Usopp curled up asleep on the couch, his face red and stained with tear streaks.

Feeling a pang in my chest at knowing that I was the cause of this, I kneel beside him, softly brushing some curls out of his face. He begins to stir before slowly opening his eyes and smiling when he sees me. I feel relief for a few seconds, until the smile suddenly falls from his face and he begins glaring angrily.

"What do you want, Sanji?" he asks sitting up, his voice raspy from crying.

"I'm so sorry Usopp. I…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," he says, cutting me off. "I am used to you putting me off for a beautiful woman, I knew that would always happen when we got together….But I thought you at least cared enough about me to put me first on our anniversary, but I guess I don't mean that much to you, huh Sanji. I guess you would rather spend your day with some beautiful woman." His voice quietens the more he talks, as tears begin to once again stream down his face. It breaks my heart knowing that I had hurt him so bad, and I feel hurt that he would think that I don't care about him, but I guess I haven't really given him reason to.

I have tried to not doing everything a woman asks of me, but for some reason, I just can't do it. I have gotten better, I haven't been late to a date in almost three months, not counting today at least. "It is not like that at all Usopp. I love you so much, you are the most important person in the world to me…I know that when we first got together I was a terrible boyfriend, that I ditched you all of the time or arrived late, and I will never understand why you put up with it, but I am so happy that you did. I have tried to get better, I always try to arrive on time and make ours dates as special as possible to make up for all I did. Today…I honestly thought that today was the 19th, I would never leave you alone on our anniversary, please believe me Usopp, I love you so much, I can't lose you." I reply, unsuccessfully trying to keep the tears at bay. I start as I feel a calloused hand touch my cheek. I look up to see Usopp staring at me. He continues staring for a few seconds before hesitantly smiling.

"Idiot. How could you think you was the 19th." He says with a watery laugh before leaning in and kissing me softly. "I love you, too, Sanji."


End file.
